Photograph
by leaky pen
Summary: This is my first songfic. It was written in a rush because I'm working on some other stories. When I read over it, I realized that there were some mistakes.Oneshot. JS.


**I've never done a song fic before. There's a first time for everything. Well I thought this song kinda fits the Mediator storys so I'm doing this. This is from 2 points of views. Might be a little confusing.**

* * *

Suze is walking down the sidewalk. She's 19 and Jesse had left 2 years before for college and never returned. She had her CD walkman and was listening to her CD. The song was Photograph by Nickelback.

Jesse is returning to California from leaving 2 years ago to go to college. He turned up the radio to hear Photograph.

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

Suze passed by all of the old houses. She never really grew up here but she spent the last 3 years of her life here.

Jesse was greeted by the sun over the ocean. He seen Suze's old house and knew he wasn't far.

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

Suze passed the Mission. Father Dominic's car parked in the parking lot.

Jesse seen the Mission's dome in the distance.

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times  
_

The graduation was 3 weeks ago. That night she realized that water-proof mascara isn't really water-proof.

Jesse graduated from Med-School 2 weeks ago and was returning.

_  
I wonder if It's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I _

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

She passed the beach and remembered. Surfing, swimming, boating and some unwanted memories. "Stupid ghosts tried to drown me." She murmered.

Jesse looked out of the drivers side window and seen the water was a clear and crisp as a mirror. 

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

The prom. They played this song.

_  
We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

The old song reminded her of him.

The old song reminded him of her.

They sat in his car for 2 hours singing the same song over and over again and watched the sun set over the ocean.

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Tears fell down her face and she wiped them with her sleeve. "He's never comming back."

_Oh oh oh  
Oh god I _

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

A red car passed Suze by.

Jesse passed a girl walking the same way he was. They both looked back but were both too far apart to tell who it was.

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

"Was it?" Suze asked herself. "No, it can't be."

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it

She walked up the driveway to her new house and made her way to the porch and seen the red car. She shook her head and walked up the steps to her padio._  
_

_So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_

"I'm back." She heard and looked up to see Jesse's face over hers. She practicly jumped into his arms.

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

"Your back." She whispered as he held her close to him. He took his hand and cupped her face.

"To stay." He leaned down and kissed her.

_

* * *

**I only have half of the lyrics here because it was too long and I couldn't think of anything. It probly sucks though because it's my first.**_


End file.
